


Tiny Farm

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Syrup has a farm in his room





	Tiny Farm

“hey guys,” Papyrus sighed as he blipped into his room, sitting down heavily at the desk,”ya miss me?”

The large tank on the surface erupted in movement, all the little humans inside asking how his day was, answering his question with a yes, or just waving and smiling. He looked at them and put his hand gently against the glass, “good. m’glad somebody likes me. rough world out there, angels.”

There were noises of concern and comfort, several small, warm hands pressing against the glass back at him.

“anybody wanna c’m out? think i’d like s’me contact,” he muttered softly, and a good portion of them ran over to the “elevator” to the top of the tank. The rest stayed to look after the houses and children, since there were two or three of each.

A warm fondness flooding his soul, Papyrus took the little string and lifted the platform up to the open top of the tank slowly. Once they reached the platform there, he offered his hand for them to climb on to, lifting them out to the computer’s keyboard since the rest of the desk was taken up by either it, the monitor, or the tank itself. 

As soon as the explorers were all out, Papyrus gathered them up in his arms and moved to lay flat on the floor so they could do as they wished.

The tiny humans mostly stayed on his chest, asking questions as several others cuddled up on his sternum to try and help him feel better.

He had to answer one at a time, but he keeps his voice soft, “m’kay. one’a th’ dogs tried t’bite me again, but m’lord didn’t let’em. ‘nd then Muffet kicked me out again jus’ cause’a my tab. ‘s not like i won’t pay it when i get th’money….”

The gaggle of little ones nodded and offered words of encouragement. A couple had slid down to the floor and were messing with his fingers, just examining the bones and gently rubbing the longer ones just to show they were listening and sympathetic to his plight.

His sockets closed and Papyrus admitted, “guys, i dunno what i’d do without ya. ‘s so nice t’have people that care waitin’ at home.”

A few soft giggles and more cuddling and pats greeted this revelation, with the more talkative of the group returning the sentiment. They were all pretty grateful to him for saving them from the snow and trying to farm in the cold hard ground of Snowdin’s caverns.

Papyrus nuzzled one that had slid down by his head, “’s no problem. like i said, ‘s a rough world; might’s well do somethin’ to make it easier on ya.” Even as he spoke, the tension and sadness of his bad day out was leaking away, being replaced with the affection and cheer of his little friends.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep covered in friends, and the little humans giggled and went off to their own explorations while he rested.


End file.
